


《假面》93

by 3geng



Category: 3geng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3geng/pseuds/3geng





	《假面》93

————  
周桐确实睡着了。  
沈佩轻轻用指尖拨了几下那纤长浓密的睫毛，少年依旧没反应，呼吸也渐渐匀称。  
这可比高维希那臭家伙可爱一百倍啊！沈佩想起以前高维希生病那股子折腾劲儿，忍不住感叹。  
“小佩......”紧闭的薄唇呢喃出声，“不要走，我就睡一会儿......”  
“......嗯......”沈佩无语，按照年龄，这小子要叫他哥哥才对，有点被占便宜的感觉。但贴着自己的脑袋很烫，一摸额头，更加心惊，怕是烧糊涂了，开始胡言乱语。  
“好吧，好吧......你休息休息。”他拍了拍少年的后脑勺，听到周桐“嗯”了一声后，便再未有响动了。  
他一边安抚着，一边慢慢地挪身，想把周桐抱到床垫上，但试了几次，也不得不承认自己太弱鸡，一手环着周桐的肩膀，一手绕过周桐的膝弯，提了几次气，都没把人公主抱起来。  
这幅身躯看着纤瘦，也很有些分量......沈佩喘了口气，变成从腋下扣住少年的肩膀，这才慢慢把人拖到床垫上，如果忽略这还是还是个鼻子出气的活人，这场景有点像杀人犯拖着一具尸体去毁尸灭迹。  
但好歹把人安顿好了，他又焦急地在房子里转起了圈，好在发现厕所的水管能用，没有毛巾，就把自己最里面的棉质长袖脱下来，吸水拧干，给周桐身上擦了几遍。  
似乎有点作用，少年脸上不正常的酡红色淡了不少，但物理降温也只能解表，要想真正退烧，还得吃药。  
不忍心把人吵起来，他便自己到处搜寻，最后在一个背包里找到了现金，足足三大捆现金，沈佩一时目瞪口呆，但想起这小孩儿昨晚能攒起那么大个场子，确实应该有钱才能办到......一个孤儿怎么会有这么多钱？  
但现在也没空考虑这些事，沈佩估摸着买药的花销，抽了几张纸币出来。  
“我先借一点哦......”他小心翼翼趴到床垫上，小声道，虽然周桐已经昏睡了过去，但也算是打过招呼了。又摸了摸那冒着细汗的额头，再次确定，这种高烧拖延的话，肯定会出问题，便连忙穿上外套，朝门口走去。  
房子在一幢普通的公寓楼里，几乎是跑着下楼的，沈佩差点被灌进大堂的冷风拍回去，他担心眼睛上的纱布会扎眼，干脆撕下来丢进垃圾桶里，也戴上了帽子，遮住。  
右眼发胀发痛，也依旧看不清楚东西，但对他来说也没什么影响，心里惦记着周桐那张惨白的小脸，不觉加快了脚步。  
外面飘着小雪，路上的车辆和行人都很少，从路牌上能辨别出，依旧是在旧金山，但不是主城区。沈佩一边记路，一边到处张望，三条街走过，依旧没有看见药店。  
心里更加焦急，在第三个十字路口，选择了看起来最热闹的路，或许是祈祷有用，走了一截后，终于看见了一个红色的十字架，他开心地奔了过去，还差点把一个路人撞到。  
“Er......My brother......”一进药店，沈佩就开始朝店员比划，“Fift-e-e-n years old，beta.”  
“嗯哼？”黑色皮肤的漂亮店员耐心地等着沈佩磕巴完一句话。  
“He is hot， very hot！”沈佩有点焦急，不确定店员能不能听明白，也担心不准确的描述会导致拿错药。  
“哇哦。”店员做了个夸张的表情，笑道，“但我认为你是想表达，他发烧了吧？”  
（英语里用hot形容人，一般是“性感，辣”的意思）  
沈佩甄别了一会儿，还是不能确定，看见收银台前面的小盒子里放着电子温度计，便拿了一个过来，指着道：“His temperature is very high......Sweat,lack strength......em.......”沈佩抓耳挠腮，再也绞不出一滴脑汁儿，干脆做了个晕倒的动作，“......然后昏睡了过去！”  
“Ok,ok，easy，”店员看见omgea手舞足蹈的表演，忍不住笑，因为见过不少来买药的外国人，对于这种描述还是能大概听懂，“I already know.”  
她走到非处方的药品区，拿了两盒紧急退烧药，“如果吃下去两个小时还没有效果，就该要到医院去了。”她尽量放慢语速，确保这个看来可怜兮兮的异国Omega能听得懂。  
沈佩点点头，但手伸进上衣口袋的一瞬间就僵住了——里面空空如也！  
忽然想起刚才过马路的时候，他的注意力都集中在药店上，不小心撞到了一个人......被偷了？又慌忙检查了其他几个口袋，依旧什么也没摸到，不由懊悔不已。  
“你还好吗？”店员疑惑地看着在自己身上摸来摸去的omega。  
沈佩看着那两盒近在咫尺的退烧药，咽了口唾沫，脸色也紧张得发红，磕磕巴巴地对店员提出了赊账的请求。  
“我一定会来还给你的.......”他保证,“我就住在旁边的街区......”  
店员的态度依旧很好，但还是遗憾地摇了摇头。她不想冒着被骗的风险，城市的犄角旮旯里，有不少吃不起毒品的人靠退烧药和感冒药解瘾，而看这个omega，脸上两道疤，又瘦巴巴的，大概率符合那类人。  
“Please......”沈佩又弯腰恳求。  
“抱歉，旧金山不相信除了钱以外的东西。”店员笑了笑，依旧摇头，把退烧药收回柜子里，转而去接待其他顾客。   
沈佩也不好再死皮赖脸地请求，懊恼地退出门去，仰头看，雪下得更大了。  
他能想到的办法就是尽快地跑回去拿到钱，再尽快地跑回药店，然后再尽快地跑回去。  
但不知道是不是昨晚的麻醉有影响，还是对自己太失望，他提不起什么心气，双腿也有点酸软，正快步往来的方向走时，忽然瞟到药店门口两边站着几个神情诡异的人，似乎都看着他，还在相互窃窃私语。  
出于直觉，沈佩猛然警惕起来，这场景像极了被高利贷围堵的时候，他几乎没有思考，绕过一个变电箱就朝马路对面跑去。后面密集而快速的脚步声也证明了他的猜想。  
“抓住他！是宰也贺悬赏的那个omega！”  
“站住！”  
沈佩并不强壮，耐力也没有多好，但从前在滨城，经常跟高利贷的那帮人街头赛跑，深刻地知道作为一只势弱的兔子如何躲避饿狼的围捕，尽量选择往障碍物多的地方钻，可以让那些大块头的追捕者减速。  
但这个时候，也才知道造物主为什么要给人设计两只眼睛，只有左眼视物，加上紧张和慌乱，他无法准确判断物体之间的距离，没有跑出多远，就一头撞到了电线杆上。  
头盖骨碰上金属的一瞬，仿佛听到了寺庙的敲钟声，他又被反作用力弹到地面，懵了几秒才反应过来，顾不得头骨的剧痛，他四肢并用地在地上爬着，想找回重心。  
但脚步声已经逼近耳边，只觉衣服一紧，追上来的人抓住了他，也没有来得及尖叫呼救，嘴巴也被捂住了。  
“妈的！竟然被我们给撞见了！”拎着沈佩的alpha往地上啐了口唾沫，狞笑了几声，“兄弟，该发财了！”  
另外三人连忙围上来，把猎物从大街上拖到了旁边的无人巷子里。  
沈佩被扔到了地上，一人担心他反抗，用脚踩着他的肩膀。巷子里很快就充斥着低等alpha的信息素。他的视角，只能看见在几双肮脏的皮鞋在面前走动，那些人发出可怖的笑声，时不时揪起他的脑袋，像是验货一样。  
“就是他，错不了！”一个穿鼻环的人拍了拍沈佩的脸颊，又起身催促同伙，“快点把车开来！不能在这里停太久！”  
沈佩挣扎了几下，但又被死死地踩回了地面。然后就看见了两只车轮，慢慢从狭窄的巷口挤进来。那几人也害怕被人注意到当街绑架，都在紧张地望风，沈佩趁着这一个空档，奋力推开踩在肩上的脚，往巷子的另一头跑去，但没有爬出几步，就又被鼻环alpha拽住。  
“轻点！宰也贺说要毫发无伤的！”一人警告那个鼻环alpha，这样抓着脚踝倒拉，很容易对omega造成伤害，到时候悬赏金拿不到，怕还要惹那个龙城暴君生气。  
“你懂什么！”鼻环alpha不屑地嗤了声，手上的动作依旧很重，他扛起omega，一把摔进破旧轿车的后备箱里，“你也就只能看见眼前这点利益！”  
“什么意思？”  
“你见过宰也贺这么急吼吼地发过悬赏令吗？从昨晚到现在，不到十二个小时，东清那帮中国佬就差没把蚂蚁窝给翻出来了，港口也封了，还严令要保全人，说明什么？”  
“什么？”  
鼻环大力地扣下后备箱盖，拍了下同伙的肩膀，“说明会这个omega对宰也贺很重要！”  
“是啊，那我们就该快点把人还给他啊！”劝告的人神情紧张，在美国西海岸，还没有人敢惹东清，甚至纽约和德州的那些帮派也得给这个外来毒癌面子。  
“然后呢？我们拿到那三千万，一人分个几百万？”争论间，几人也飞快地钻进了车子，朝街上开去。  
“有命拿赏金，你有命花吗？我们一炮出名，有多少眼红的人会盯着？恐怕过不了金门大桥，就被那些人给分尸了！” 鼻环alpha继续道：  
“那、那怎么办？”一人紧张地问。  
鼻环的话也有道理，他们只是混街面的打手，平时就做点偷鸡摸狗的事，而这么大一笔赏金，肯定已经招来了更加专业的人。  
那些杀手可不会管什么先来后到。  
“在西岸，谁想搞宰也贺？”鼻环alpha露出狡诈的笑容。  
“你是说......”  
“对，我们把这个omega交给埃姆登！拿不到那么多钱只是一时的，但兄弟们，我们应该把目光放长远一点，埃姆登一直想要教训宰也贺，正愁找不到把柄拿捏，把这个omega交上去，这份功劳可以让我们在布安诺家族立足！”  
其他几人却面有迟疑。东清虽然是个异国黑帮，但实力雄厚，与本地最大的布安诺家族一直有矛盾，他们这种小角色掺和进两个大佬之间的斗争中去，怎么死的都不会知道。  
“难道你们想在全他妈是狗屎和死老鼠的街上混一辈子？！”鼻环alpha情绪亢奋，用力捶了一拳方向盘，“就是胆子太小，我们才混成这幅鬼样子！这是上帝扔下来的机会，你们到底干不干？！”  
车厢里沉默了一阵，终于有一人举手，接着，另外的两人也点头表示入伙。  
“这样就对了，兄弟！”鼻环alpha狞笑，“荣华富贵在后头呢！”  
黑色的凯美瑞车头朝向郊区，渐渐消失在越来越大的雪中。  
————  
车子开得很急，沈佩在后备箱里被甩得乱滚，混乱中摸到了一根铁棍，或许是那些人放在后备箱里用来打架，他连忙抓住，拼命翘起后备箱的盖子，但没有任何作用，再一次被甩得翻身后，鼻子也撞到了硬物，随即鼻腔一热，腥绣的血就淌了出来。  
沈佩擦了两下，发现止不住血，便也作罢了，神经一刻也不敢松懈，紧紧抱着那根铁棍，认真地听着能够捕捉到的一切动静。  
忽然感觉车速慢了下来，他听到一阵警笛声由远及近，便什么也顾不得了，他疯狂地叫喊，也用铁棍用力敲打后备箱盖，那警笛声又渐渐远了，只是路过。  
沈佩再次陷入了希望落空的巨大的恐慌中，心脏也被自责的痛苦紧紧揪住。  
这些人是谁？是宰也贺的人吗？  
周桐还发着烧......如果他小心一点，谨慎一点......  
沈佩越想越后悔，但已经是这样了，哭有什么用呢？用沾了鼻血的袖子擦掉眼泪，他调整好身体的角度，将铁棍横截面锋利一点的那头对准了后备箱盖。  
————  
掉漆的凯美瑞拐进5号公路旁边的一条小路，前面是一处荒弃的农场，车子直接撞开破朽的木栅栏，开进了屠宰棚里。  
“现在肯定有很多人在找这个会下钱的omgea，我们把他留着不出手，没问题吗？”  
虽然同意了鼻环alpha的大胆提议，其他人也不想一直揣着这个烫手山芋。因为行事匆忙，他们没有把人绑住，omega在后备箱里闹了一路，中途还和一辆警车相向行驶，让他们提心吊胆了好一阵。  
“既然想用这个omega讨好埃姆登，难道就说是在街上随便捡到的吗？那样埃姆登会看重我们？”  
鼻环alpha不屑地说着，满脸不可一世的运筹帷幄，“我们得好好计划一下，就说是从宰也贺手里抢来的，这样才能又表忠心，又显出我们有能力！”  
他兴奋地说着，将屠宰棚生锈的卷帘门拉了下来。  
“这是我表哥的地方，没人知道这里，藏上几天再交出去，才能让埃姆登那老家伙觉得我们得来不易！还怕前途吗？！”  
鼻环沾沾自喜地描绘着自己的伟业蓝图，走到车尾，邪笑着敲了敲后备箱的盖子，“小乖乖，怎么不闹了？累了吧？”  
但有点不对劲......他忍不住皱了皱鼻子，后备箱的缝隙里飘出一丝不寻常的香甜气息。  
“你闻到了吗？”另外一个人也凑了过来，“他-妈-的，不会是发-情了吧？”  
鼻环也控制不住地舔了舔嘴唇，低头看向自己的裤裆，只被这一丝味道挑逗，就已经开始发硬，不敢想象把后备箱打开，会是怎样的一种刺-激？  
想着，他忍不住伸出手，扣住了后备箱的把手。  
“不要！”寸头虽然也眼睛发红，但还是按住了鼻环。  
就算在红-灯-区，omega也只有那些有钱人才消费得起，他们平时只能去搞那些用人工信息素假扮omega的beta，解解瘾，而这是一个真正的omega，还在发-情，这个盖子一旦打开，想想就知道会发生什么事。  
他们这类人的本性和自控力靠不住。  
却隐约听到一声压抑的呻吟，柔弱娇气，几乎能让人想象出omega咬着嘴唇求-操的骚样。这是那些浑身喷满人工信息素的beta男妓演不出来的。  
站在车外的几人凝神屏息，都是小腹一紧，浑身的汗毛和脑袋上的头发都立了起来。  
“再关着会憋死！”鼻环咽着唾沫，再次伸手抠住了后备箱盖，“宰也贺说要他毫发无损，埃姆登可没说过，搞一搞又怎么了？你们从出生到现在，搞过纯种的omega吗？”  
这无疑是巨大的诱惑，信息素也愈发美味，这几人只是低等alpha,丝毫也抵挡不住，焦躁地围着车子打转。  
“对！就算搞死了，这一票也划算！”一人附和。  
“打开！”年纪最小的红毛急不可耐，一拳捶在车门上，催促道:“打开！我要第一个！”  
“凭什么你第一个？！”马上有人不服，“老子第一个！”  
“闭嘴！”鼻环还存着些微理智，“都有的玩！现在不是内讧的时候，他身上又不是只有一个洞！”  
此话一出，那两人似乎也觉得有道理，但很快又争吵了起来。  
“屁-股是老子的！”  
“你-妈-的屁-股才是老子的！”  
鼻环自己也按耐不住，不想再理会，手指一掰，车盖被打开，完全变了性质的信息素喷涌而出，像是一颗核弹一样炸开，其他人也定住了，眼神发直地盯着后备箱的那条缝隙。  
这是爆发前的诡异沉寂，血管里最原始的渴望渐渐积累到顶峰，只等待一粒火星。  
屠宰棚里，不需要任何秩序，他们要用精-液狠狠标记这个真正的omega，灌满。  
————  
鼻环alpha手臂往上一抬，后备箱的盖子就被完全掀起来，他率先凑了上去，但还没看清楚人，一根长影闪过，就被什么东西戳中了眼睛。  
这样针对眼睛的猛然袭击，alpha也吃不消，鼻环惨叫一声，捂着脸往后退开几步。  
沈佩咬着酸软的牙齿，翻身一滚，砸到了水泥地上。  
周桐说他“发烧”，的确没有错，那是发-情期的前兆，他却后知后觉，也意识到自己现在的情况跑不了，便拼尽全力往车底爬，但就像蚍蜉撼树一样，这样的挣扎没能弄出什么水花，有人抓住了他的两只脚，轻易就把他拽了出去。  
“妈的！我搞死你！”鼻环眼睛受伤，恶性被彻底激发了出来，他将omega扔进了车子后座，又一拳打翻想上来跟他抢第一的人，然后也钻了进去，撕扯起omega的衣服。  
这是最难熬的一步，但也是最有趣味的一步，他可以在这种绝对力量的征服中享受到omega的恐惧和惊慌。  
只是这张脸太丑了，两道丑陋的疤，还糊满了鼻血。他粗暴地将omega翻了个身，一把抓住腰带，往下用力扯，两片圆圆的雪臀就弹了出来，甚至还可以看到从臀-缝里流出的清亮液体。  
沈佩忽然不想挣扎了......没用，也没必要，这具身体本来也没有贞洁，穆云川一直都只是把他当成发泄的器具，其他人用，似乎也差不多。  
这样想就好受多了，他便像具死尸那样趴着，尽可能地忽视掉正在他身上乱摸的手，但被摆成跪着的姿势时，还是害怕得哭了起来。  
上辈子他一定是个十恶不赦的坏蛋，这辈子才会这样，总是遇见这种事，也一次比一次更加狼狈不堪。  
要是有人来救他就好了。沈佩想，虽然显得自己很没用，但他很想有个人能来救他，即便是给他脑袋一枪，也是救他。  
也很想被人被拥入怀中，不带任何想法，只是因为心疼他，觉得他应该休息了。揉揉他的头发，告诉他，已经够了，你很努力了，可以好好休息了。  
但实际上，只有身后这个恶魔是真的。  
恍惚间听到了卷帘门被撞开的声响，身后恶心的动作也停下了，他倒在座位上发了会儿呆，慢慢地爬起来，趴在车窗上，他看到屠宰棚的卷帘门被撞出了一个大洞，一辆冒烟的摩托车倒在地上，轮子还在快速地旋转。  
沈佩觉得摩托车很熟悉，随即看到了一个人影摇摇晃晃地从地上站了起来。  
周桐......？  
沈佩以为自己又产生幻觉了，使劲擦了擦眼睛，依旧还是那张惨白的脸。  
“放了他......”少年几乎站不稳，在口袋里摸索着什么，试了好几次才掏出一把黑色的手枪来。  
因为发烧和一路驾车狂飙而来，又加上刚才的撞击，他的体力已经透支，还能视物的一只眼睛里只能看见模模糊糊的人影，甚至都看不清沈佩在哪里，枪口摇摇晃晃地，最终没有扣下扳机。  
“哪里来的beta小子？”好事被打扰，鼻环很扫兴，但看清楚闯入者的长相后，又不由眼睛一亮，“送上门的漂亮弟弟啊！既然来了，不如一起玩玩？”  
这个beta倒比那个omega好看很多，再配上点那个omega的味道，肯定也是一道佳肴。  
趴在窗边的沈佩却发现一个人正拿着木棍，从周桐身后慢慢靠近，他惊了一跳，却打不开车门，只能拍打车窗，“后、后面......！”  
但提醒已经来不及了，眼睁睁地看着那一棍子落下，少年的肩膀被击中，再次倒在了地上，手里的枪也滑了出去。  
“哟，伯莱塔92F，从家里偷出来的吧？”鼻环把枪捡起来，看了看，然后收到了自己的口袋里，又邪笑着把人拎起来，把beta的脑袋按在腿间的凸起上。  
“啧啧，但看来你不怎么会用啊......”鼻环邪笑着，又顶了两下，“不如我来教你怎么用枪？”  
却没想到beta异常柔顺，微微喘气，还伸出舌头舔了舔他硬得发痛的那里。  
“哥哥......只要不动那个人，你们想怎么玩我，就怎么玩......”少年用手撑在地上，乖顺地往鼻环的腿间蹭，“我比他有意思多了......要试一试吗？”


End file.
